


This Is Gospel

by ElizabethAnnPratt



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Female Character, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Internalized Homophobia, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Castiel/Male Dean Winchester, Friendship/Love, Gabriel is So Done (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sneaky Gabriel (Supernatural), Sneaky Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethAnnPratt/pseuds/ElizabethAnnPratt
Summary: (Set in an unknown time frame)As soon as the blade went into Cas, Dean was driving Castiel's dropped dagger into the other angel. Sam almost thought his shoulder was dislocated from trying to hold Dean back. Cas had been trying to save them, they needed to go. He ripped Dean away from their friend's fallen body and dragged his shocked and dazed older brother out of the building.-There was a bright flash of light and suddenly Cas was somewhere loud. And busy. As his ears quit ringing he realized he was standing in an alleyway somewhere. He could see a line of traffic several yard away. "Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular."LA. But that's not important. The reason is what you need to focus on, my friend." A man -wait, a demon- wearing a fedora and leather jacket, shrugged while approaching him. My name's Whistler, and boy oh boy, do we have a lot to talk about."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Castiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	This Is Gospel

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this.  
> I am also planning on writing a gender swap for Dean just because it would be Dean as a woman, which would be hilarious.

"Cas!" Dean thrashed around in Sam's bulky frame, trying to knock one of his arms loose so he could get to the angel in time. He watched as Cas' dagger dropped and skittered a couple feet away. He felt his stomach drop, his insides freezing over. His throat hurt from screaming but Sammy wouldn't budge. "Goddammit, Sam! Let go! That junkless skank is gonna kill Cas!"

"Dean, calm down!" His brother is pushing now, trying to get in his face. "Cas is trying to give us a chance to escape! We need to go! Before the others get here!" Dean's actively trying to look around Sam, peering over to keep an eye on Cas. He doesn't know why he's so intent on watching when he knows there's the real possibility that he may be losing his best friend. But he needs to see him.

"Sammy, I swear to God if you don't get the hell off of me!" Dean forced all of his strength into elbowing his little brother in the stomach. Sam grunted harshly but didn't even budge. Dean could feel his shoes lacking the traction he needed as he tried to force all of his weight forward. 'This damn kid gets bigger every year.' Dean growled somewhere in the back of his mind. "Sam, I'm warning you now, I'm about to hit you, man! Get off of me!" Sam's right arm seemed to give out and Dean was sliding across the floor to grab Castiel's angel blade, but just as his fingers wrapped around it that black haired bitch jammed hers down into Cas' chest. "Cas! No!" Dean thought his throat may be bleeding from the force of his scream as he jammed his blade straight into that bitch's back. He watched as her light went out and then drove the dagger into her empty vessel for good measure. But it didn't feel like enough. He swung back, bringing his blade back down for another jab and was hoisted backward by someone grabbing his arm.

"Let's. Go. Dean. We need to go. We can't stay here and beat a dead horse. Cas gave his life so we could get a head start on these delusional bastards. Let's go." Sam was practically dragging him by his jacket now. He let his legs try to keep up on autopilot as his mind screamed his failures at him, in a voice that sounded suspiciously like his father.

* * *

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me? I'm dead, aren't I?" Cas looked down at his own torso and found blood soaking through the front, right where Margorie had stabbed him.

"Whoa, whoa. One question at a time, hot shot. Let's start with the easy one, huh? Yes, you are dead." This demon, Whistler, just put his arms out in an effortless shrug, as if to say, 'What can ya do?' like Cas had seen in a few mafia movies with Dean. _Dean._

"Is Dean okay? Are the Winchesters alright?" Cas demanded, glaring and marching forward. Whistler raised his arms in surrender and backed away.

"Whoa, hey! Slow your role, pal. Yes, Dean...sorry, _the Winchesters_ , are absolutely fine. Don't get your panties in a twist. Dean threw his little hissy fit and got to have his payback before any of the other flying monkeys could find 'em. I mean, believe me, it's more emotional trauma to add to your boyfriend's noggin. But physically, he's fine." Whistler waved his hands like it was no big problem. "Now, let's get down to brass tacks. Cas, you don't mind if I call ya Cas, right? You're dead. _Again._ You know, you're little trio die a lot." He gave Cas an incredulous look. "Now, I've been doing a little...errand running for the big guy upstairs."

"You've been in contact with God?" Cas barked. He tilted his head and grimaced. "I don't believe you. No one has been able to find him. Why would our father be requesting anything from a demon?"

"Wow, words hurt, Cas. But ya see, I'm not just a demon; And I'm technically only half. Let's just say you and I share the same blood." The man nodded at him. "Now big daddy's got me running favors as a way to keep an eye on me and put me to good use." Castiel squinted at the ground, considering the demon's story. "I'm a good guy. Give me a chance."

"Suppose I believe you, what is it you wanted from me?" Cas glared.

"Well, whether you believe me or not isn't gonna change anything, bub. So take a seat and let me explain your options." When Castiel searched his surroundings and frowned, his brow furrowing, Whistler huffed a groan. "You don't have to literally take a seat, you winged monkey. It's an expression. Just means strap in." Castiel only looked more confused so the Whistler just rolled his eyes.

"I'm clearly gonna have to make this simple for you. You've died too many times for an angel, Cas. Your nine lives are up. But God is fond of you, and of the Winchesters. So, you have two options." Cas could barely keep up but he was doing his best. "One, you can move on from this life. And he's offering you Heaven, Castiel. No Purgatory. We're talkin' the package deal, here." The angel was still considering. Heaven was more than he could have expected, and he certainly feared purgatory. "Option two, and please try to really debate this...you can return to Earth, to the Winchesters, a human." Castiel's eyes shot open wide and he marched forward once more, ready to accept on a dime. "But, there's a catch."

Cas frowned. "You mean a bigger catch than losing my Grace and being human?" He snarked.

"Your old vessel -" He gestured down the length of Castiel's body - "Mr. Novak, he's been recycled too many times. We've gotten our use out of him." Cas shook his head, getting ready to state that he didn't understand. Whistler stepped forward and pulled Cas along by his sleeve, gesturing to a puddle at their feet. He poked Castiel's finger into it and the reflection changed as they watched. There was a young woman, long, fiery auburn hair, and she was hooked up to a hospital bed. "She's braindead. A reaper is currently waiting by her bedside." Cas noticed it now, the reaper. He was sitting in a chair by the bed, cane in his lap. "She's been gone for awhile, just reliving her memories. There's nothing going on in there. Hollywood stopped making movies, she's just watching reruns. They're making the decision to unplug her. This will be your new vessel, Castiel. She is devout, and prayed in her wreck that we would save her. This would be your vessel should you, for some reason, decide to pass on heaven."

Cas stared, examining what he could of the girl studiously. He had deliberately avoided choosing a female vessel the first time, once he was informed of Dean's lifestyle. However, he found himself regretting it soon after when he witnessed the relationship between Dean and Anna, one of his own garrison. And Castiel had been furious when he'd discovered that Anna had erased his mark on Dean. He'd intended to let the scar remain on the older Winchester brother, even if he couldn't quite explain why.

"I'll return to Sam and Dean." He nodded decisively at Whistler, and Whistler sighed.

He shook his head and shrugged. "Alright. Here goes nothin'." He pressed two fingers to Castiel's forehead and the world went white.

* * *

Dean shot off the bed with a start. Images of bright white light and Castiel's pained expression flashing and fading as reality came back. He finally looked up, realizing Sam was standing at the foot of his own bed, staring. The blonde also realized, belatedly, that his face was still tearstained. "I don't wanna hear it, Sam." He huffed, pulling himself out of the bed and heading for the bathroom.

"You really need to talk about it dude. It's been 12 hours and you've hardly slept. You've been up all night angel proofing everything." He could hear his little brother leaning against the other side of the bathroom door. "Dean." Dean just stared numbly into the white porcelain of the bathroom sink. He was torturing himself, replaying that moment. _Sammy holding him back, the angel in the hag vessel posing to strike down Castiel. The knife rolling out of Cas' hand, leaving him defenseless. Sammy, still holding Dean back._ "Dean, I'm sorry. It's sucks and it hurts, but Cas is gone. You need to get your head back in the fight. I'm not saying don't mourn, God knows I am, but just do it productively. Please." Sam begged, tapping on the door lightly.

At that, Dean almost ripped the door off of the hinges. _Sammy holding him back, keeping him from getting to his friend in time._ "Oh, you're mourning, too, huh? Don't give me that crap, Sammy! You were the one leaving him to the wolves! I mean," Dean shrugged, new tears filling his eyes, "what the hell was that, man? Since when do you just let one of our own just take the fall like that? It's like I don't even know you, anymore!" He screamed, his throat still burning from the terror only 12 hours ago.

"Dean, Cas was doing that to give us a fighting chance. I was trying to respect it! You've done it. I've done it dozens of times. He was giving us a way out." Sam tried to justify, his own heart shattering at the look of betrayal and loss in his big brother's eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry, man. I loved Cas, too."

"No, you didn't." Dean just stated it, matter-of-factly, a few tears rolling down his cheek. Before Sam can argue, there's three strong raps on the door. He gives Dean a 'just pretend for a minute' look and slowly cracks the door open. On the front doorstep is a petite redheaded woman, her face was pale and her eyes were gaunt. 

"Uh, hi. Can I help you?" Sam asks politely, yet his face gave away his confusion.

"Sam, you need to let me in." The girl replied in one of the most robotic tones Sam had heard on anyone, and then ducked under his arm and forced her way into the room.

* * *

Dean grabbed Cas' - now _his_ \- angel blade and held it out to the little redheaded tart that had just barged in, ready to do whatever was necessary as soon as he figured out what she was. "I don't think so, Strawberry Shortcake. We don't need any more problems, hit the road."

"Dean, it's me." The girl stared at him, seemingly looking through him. It was unnerving. "I-I'm not dead." She said, looking at the wall to the right. Dean tried to force his brain to catch up, reaching his conclusion apparently at the same time Sam did. Sam stumbled forward in shock, mouth agape and almost tripping.

"Cas?" Both boys asked simultaneously.

The woman nodded. "Yes."

"Cas," Dean started with a hint of a smile, his eyes wandering lower slowly, "Why do you have boobs?"


End file.
